Sabrina Goes to Zyne
by Fruitybix
Summary: Have you ever wonder how Harry Potter, Sabrina, Charmed and all other magickal stuff in one whole story. Sabrina (as famine Harry Potter) enter Zyne School (american style of Hogwart) after her High School. She and her friends learn magickal stuff by Char
1. Epilogue

Sabrina Goes To Zyne 

**By Ibnu alfadli**

**Epilogue**

The story begins on the 20th of December. A relaxing month for Sabrina and her cat Salem, in a Victorian house in Westbridge. Up in the tallest floor of the house, a sight of Sabrina and her cat in her very own room from the main window.

" Sabrina, its 20th of December," said Salem.

Salem is a tiny black cat whom once a wizard himself 90 years ago. He had been cursed to be a cat for 100 years because he, Salem, tried to rule the mortal world. Now, he lives with Sabrina and her aunts for the rest of his Cat life.

"Yeah I know that," replied Sabrina.

Sabrina was an ordinary teenage girl in Westbridge for the last 15 years. Along with her magical powers, her life changed when her 16th birthday. She been told that her father is a wizard himself but her mother is a mortal meaning she's a witch but only a half of witch. Now, she finished her High School in Westbridge High and waiting for the application to Other Realm Collage to be approve.

"Yeah, it's Christmas in five day times," said Salem.

"Yup!" said Sabrina. She still reading her new book called Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince by JK Rowling.

"Aren't you listening, Sabrina?" asked Salem.

"Yeah I am! Duhh Salem." Said Sabrina.

"You know, just because you're Aunts still with their vacation. Doesn't mean things going to be change here Sabrina," Said Salem.

"What are you talking about, Salem. You acting so weird." Said Sabrina, still holding her book.

Salem strut to Sabrina and throwing a look to her. Sabrina look back with a question mark.

"What?" asked Sabrina.

"Your application to Zyne, you are forgetting something lately aren't you," said Salem.

"So what? I know about Zyne thing Salem, thanks for remind me. Sheesh!" said Sabrina.

" If the latter of approvement not arrive till tomorrow. That's mean you are not a collage student till next year." Said Salem.

"What?" said Sabrina panic. " I didn't know that."

"That…" Salem stopped by the sound form Sabrina's chest box.

The chest box spread a beautiful sound of music to the room. Suddenly, the chest box open magically (no surprise there) and a bright white crystal ball floating above the chest box. A latter appears in the mid-air. (Again no surprise there).

Sabrina takes the latter and read it. Salem still looking at the floating crystal ball.

The latter said:

Zyne School of Wicca Craft 

For Young Witches and Wizard

The Collage 

Dear Spellman, Sabrina,

I pleased to inform you that the Ministry Of Education had approved your application to Zyne School Of Wicca for collage year. Please find enclose a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on January 1.We await your post by no later than 25th December.

Your Sincerely,

Piccolo Mondo

Piccolo Mondo

Deputy Headmistress Zyne School of Wicca Craft 

For Young Witches and Wizard

The Collage UNIFORM 

Collage Students will require:

Three sets of plain work robe (Dark Blue)

One plain pointed hat (Deep Green) for formal wear

One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (Dark Blue, Gold fastenings)

Please note that all clothes should carry school tag.

COURSE BOOKS 

All Students should have a copy of each of the following:

Book Of Pagan by Martha Spelirinda

Book of Shadow by Charmed one

Book of Peace by Iris Spene

Complete book of Wicca Potion Starter by Vivian Morningstra

Standard book of Witchiology by Edward Spellmen

How to see Omen Sign by Sabrine Sokarinda

Japanese Magic Literature by Akira Toriyama

Sweep book of Wicca by Cate Trerian

Magical book of magical Beasts by Linda Spullwoe

Woodbane: A History by Carl Nensoe

Crystal, Star and Evergreen: Trilogy of Divination by Merinda Mcsummon

Metamorphosis and the smart way to be by Hilary Dufe

Math n Calculus for Magi by Stephen Low

MicroBio for Magi by Stephen Low

Physiology for Magi by Stephen Low

Do I know what you do past degree by Stephen Low

OTHER EQUIPMENT 

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scale

1 set of mortal studies stationeries

1 set of magical studies stationeries

1 microscope

1 set of herbs for professional use

1 set of crystal mirror for divination

Student may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a toad OR any tiny animals.

**ARE REMINDED THAT STUDENT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

"Wah! A lot to buy Salem. Can you find these things here in Westbridge?" asked Sabrina

"If you know where to go!" said a voice from her front door.

"Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zilda, you're back so soon. How was the vacation?" asked Sabrina still surprise with the early arrival of her two aunt.

"We just got the message from MOE. You got a seat in Zyne. Owh I'm glad you did Sabrina," said Hilda.

"We flew back here immediately . We want to make sure you know what to do next," said Zilda

"Thank God, my minds are blank right now. Where should I get all these things?" said Sabrina

"Sabrina, I think you should reply the message. _No later then 25th December._" Said Salem

"Yeah, but to whom and which address?" said Sabrina.

"Owh let me do it," said Zilda.

Zilda write a latter on Sabrina Test Pad on her table.

She Wrote:

Dear Piccolo Mondo ,

Sabrina received her latter.

Taking her to buy her things tomorrow.

Hope you well

Zilda Spellman.

Hilda read the latter and put it into the floating crystal ball. In a few second the crystal ball disappeared.

"What! I thought we should keep the crystal ball. Ah, that thing at least cost around hundreds euro." Said Salem

"Dream On Salem," said Sabrina.

"Now, you both should have a good sleep tonight. Tomorrow morning we going to buy all the needs." Said Hilda

"Now, good sleep and good night ," said Zilda.

"Merry Christmas!" shout Salem.

"Okay," said Hilda " Ho, ho, ho merry Christmas you two."


	2. I Know What You Did Last Winter

**CHAPTER ONE : I KNOW WHAT** **DID LAST WINTER**

The next morning, as usual, Sabrina and Salem woke up at noon. They both get ready to shopping in Other Realm to buy Sabrina's school stuff. Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zilda waiting for them in Great Door in the center of Other Realm. The Great Door connected to the mortal realm and the other realm. After both Sabrina and Salem ready , they enter the other realm by the closet door opposite her room door.

Right after they step in the closet door, all things around them changed. There's nothing else except them. Just a plain black and a shiny white giant door in front them.

"Where's Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zilda?" said Sabrina.

"How should I know?" replied Salem

"We're here!" said Aunt Zilda and Aunt Hilda.

Aunt Zilda wearing a handsome green robe and there's a blue star on back of the robe. Aunt Hilda wearing a plain black robe with sparkling pink glitters all around it. Sabrina guessed she put it herself. Sabrina in the other side wearing a tee with a short like a normal teenage girl would dress up.

"Sabrina, what are you wearing?" asked Aunt Hilda.

"Owh, you liked it?" said Sabrina grinning " It's Chanel."

"What ever the brand Sabrina, you should wear a robe if you enter the Other Realm." Said Aunt Zilda

"Owh man, okay!" said Sabrina.

With just a single flick, Sabrina outfit changed into a plain white robe and she wearing a white mask on her face.

"What's up with the mask?" said Salem.

"You noticed, it's a Halloween costume." Said Sabrina and take off the mask.

"Now, ready? Lets enter the other realm." Said Aunt Zilda

"Ready," said Salem and Sabrina.

They open the door and a gush of strong wind makes their hair (and fur) push backside. They all step in though the door and everything is white. After a while everything change to normal. They a large village and shops a long a streets and people are busy with their shopping. From a sight a lot of people rushed to a shop called Potter n Granger.

" That strange!" said Sabrina

"What?" asked Salem " I know im wearing nothing right now,"

"No not that, its like Westbridge, no winter," said Sabrina.

"That is because its still on the 21st so the winter falls on the Christmas eve till new year eve. You learn this things in Witcholiogy." Said Aunt Zilda.

Aunt Zilda is a smart woman in her age. She done her first PhD when she still 10. After almost 100 years, she completes all the PhD around the world. From Law to Cosmetology. Aunt Hilda in the other side, just a plain witch with a potion making master degree.

"Owh, so what should we buy first?" asked Sabrina

"We need to withdraw our saving from the bank." Said Aunt Hilda

"Where's the Bank then," said Sabrina

"There, Phoebe Saving Bank, what a funny name," said Salem

" Well Phoebe is a famous witch in last centuries, she is a charm one, you now the leaders of all witches magic. Well now they retried and still, their powers protect us till now." Said Aunt Hilda. " You can learn this in Charmed lesson in your school,"

"Wow, so many things to learn," said Sabrina with a sweat drop on her face.

"Now, now, Sabrina, learning is fun," said Aunt Hilda " Look at your Aunt Zilda, she never tried learning something new, that is just one thing, ever since her senior school, she been called a nerd, well don't learn to much Sabrina, that's my advise."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. She never gets tried of learning but never pass her test instantly. Always, a bit of magic helped her. Like once, she put on a spell to keep her wake up to revise her study and got backfired when everyone she speak to fall asleep.

"Now lets go take your money Sabrina," said Aunt Zilda.

"Well, I don't have one am I?" Said Sabrina.

"Owh come on," said Aunt Hilda pulling Sabrina's hand.

When they enter the Bank, about hundreds of witches were sitting on a glass stools behind a long golden counter, scribbling in large ledgers, checking accounts (Sabrina guessed) on a small laptop look like, examining a bunch of cards in a device that look like a credit checker for a credit card. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more witches were showing people in and out of these. Sabrina and the rest made for the counter.

" Afternoon," Said Aunt Hilda to a free Witch. "We're come to take some money out from Spellman's

Safe."

"Well, do you bring a Spellman along?" said the with

"Here, Sabrina Spellman." Said Aunt Zilda.

The witch looked at Sabrina.

"That seems to be in order," said the witch. "Now, follow me to her vault."

They walked to a huge silver door that had words on it.

_Say no more, because I know,_

_Hand to hand let it flow,_

_Enter you dare my young old stranger,_

_Beware of lost, it maybe forever._

Sabrina looked at it and tried to figure what does it mean. She looks at Aunt Hilda who also confused.

" Zilda," said Salem. Sabrina taught he would ask what does the words means. But, " I'm hungry, can we go eat after this,"

"Okay Salem," said Aunt Zilda.

"Er, what are we waiting for," said Sabrina.

"Who must undo this riddles, every door had its own. Solve it and touch the door once then tap the door three time than step back shout the answer." Said the witch. "After the door opens, you alone should go inside and solve another riddles."

"What, who's idea put on riddles every doors?" said Sabrina.

"Your father of cause," Said the witch.

"Okay let me think first," Said Sabrina. " Say no more, because I know, okay im here for my money. Hand to hand I flow, flow? Why there's water inside? Enter you dare my young old stranger, beware of lost, it maybe be forever, Maze! There's maze inside."

"Very good now think why these words are connected to each other," said the Witch.

"Money, hand, water, maze, owh I know, and the money I seek is in someone hand. I must get it by a boat in a maze in a river." Said Sabrina.

"You should try and look if it is correct," said the witch.

Sabrina touches the door and taps the door three times. Each tap give out a huge ting, She stepped back and shout the answer. "The money I seek is in someone hand. I must get it by a boat in a maze in a river."

The door doesn't open.

"I think you should re think the answer." Said Aunt Hilda.

"Er the money I seek is in a water, hand to hand it flow, 'It' is the money. Okay hand to hand. Er, The money I seek is in the water, ah a running river. But why maze. Let see, No, The money I seek is with someone in there, when I enter there's a maze to find this someone then …couldn't be." Said Sabrina.

"There's another riddle inside."

"Er let me try," said Aunt Zilda " The money is…. Wait, Hand to hand let it flow, touch my hand and there's water. You must escape from water the because it said something daring. You must run along a maze and if you lost your money gone forever,"

"What! Let me try," said Aunt Hilda. "Wait, you know we here because of money. Hand to hand, ah, magic of cause. Hand to hand you cast a spell and let your money flow?"

"That's stupid," said Salem "Let me, we seek for money, touch your hand we enter."

"Wait, I think I know." Said Sabrina.

She touches the words on the door and a voice from behind door said:

"_Welcome Sabrina spellman"_

Then, a strong wind pushed the door open and blown all dust around the hall away. Sabrina couldn't see anything because all the dust still in the air. She only could hear people screaming and then everything fell silence. Everything still in disaster, she could see some people running while their mouth open screaming though Sabrina couldn't hear it. Suddenly, Sabrina could hear a voice from the thin air calling for her help.

"Help me! Help, Sabrina, Help!" said the voice. Sabrina knew it's a female voice.

"Hello, Is someone in here!" shout Sabrina.

"In here, in here!" said the voice.

Sabrina is about to enter the vault but she felt something pull her back. It's her father. She can she anger in her father's face. What make him so angry? Sabrina taught. Then she can hear her father and the rest. Her father cast a spell to the vault. Then, the doors shut by it self and everything became calm. People still looking at his father, Edward Spellman.

"Dad," said Sabrina.

Then the riddles on the door change into one sentence _I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST WINTER_


	3. Confession

CHAPTER TWO: CONFESSION OF WICCA 

"Dad, what are you doing here," said Sabrina blankly.

"To safe you," said Edward. Still looking angry to the doors.

"Edward, what happen? What is this madness?" asked Aunt Hilda.

"Ceres, she's back," said Aunt Zilda.

"True," said Edwad back to Aunt Zilda.

Sabrina didn't take any money from the vault and left the bank with her father along with Aunt Zilda and Aunt Hilda and Salem. They sit in a bakery restaurant called DELIFRANCE. They take their order and eat without talking. Sabrina still confussed about what happen in the Bank.

"Dad, what just happen just now." Said Sabrina breaking the silance.

Her father looked at Sabrina. He started to talk at last.

"Its an old story. Long ago, there was a young wizard. One day, as he walked along the shore, he came upon a beautiful _woman_ bathing in the sea. Dazzled by her beauty, the wizard fell in love with her. He noticed the woman's feathered robe hanging from a nearby pine tree(harogomo). In a passionate rage, he quickly snatched her robe and hid it away. _'That is my robe. Without it, I cannot return to the heavens. Please return it'_ "The woman begged desperately, but the wizard replied: _'Only if you become my wife. Then I will return it'_ "And so, the woman married the wizard. But then, one day, the witch found her robe the wizard had hidden and returned to the heavens with it…" finished Edward.

"Wow, that's a happy ending," said Salem

"Its not actually," said Edward.

"So who is the wizard and women." Said Sabrina.

"Its our family history. The wizard is your great granddad. The woman is actually a Tenyyo. A magical guardian after whitelighter. They use to protect a person at a time. Well, after they finished their job, they retired and just live on. The Tenyyo is your great grandmother." Said Edward.

"So who is Ceres," asked Salem.

"Ceres is the daughter of the wizard, your great granddad and the tenyyo." Said Edward

"So what just happen in the bank," said Sabrina.

"Well, you just a woke Ceres from her sleep, see the vault shouldnt be touch by the generation and the words are sealed for preventing someone to touch it. See, you magic quite powerful so it break the spell that casted by me." Said Edward.

"But how should I know, I mean we just taking some money to buy Sabrina's school supply." Said Aunt Hilda.

"Well you just have to solve the riddle, no need to touch the word and what so ever," said Edward.

"What do expect, the riddle is fucking hard." Said Salem

"The answer is I shouldn't be touch, I just want to take what I seek and I secure myself to enter. Get it?" said Edward.

"Owh,( NOT EVEN!) But why does the riddle changed to _I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST WINTER._" Said Aunt Zilda.

"Because I managed to destroy one of ceres harogomo. That thing, harogomo is dangerous. It could kill us all in one time." Said Edward.

"And you did that on last Winter." Said Aunt Hilda.

"Yeap,"

"But I heard someone calling me from the vault," said Sabrina "She calling for help."

"That's her, Ceres, calling." Said Edward "Looks like she still have her power."

"Is that bad?" said Salem

"Owh, its bas alright." Said Aunt Zilda. " I still remember when we duel once. Shes so powerful. Shes a powerful creature. With her tenyyo and magic power. I almost died."

"Owh, I didn't know that," said Aunt Hilda.

"That because you still in your facial shop for your date with Prince Alexander, remember," said Aunt Zilda.

"Owh, no wonder you sleep early that night, anyway the date was fine," said Aunt Hilda look up, remembering her date that happen maybe few hundreds ago.

"Now, she maybe escaped from the vault." Said Aunt Zilda.

"No, but I think her relatives does." Said Edward.

"Relatives, we are her relatives right?" said Sabrina.

"No, it's her sisters if you may called. She creates a huge amount of army, witches, that hold a tenyyo power given by her." Said Edward.

"Right," said Salem.

"I must alert Professor Alfred Hitchdore about this matter," said Edward. "See you soon"

"See yeah," said Sabrina. Then her father disappeared.

"Now sabrina, I think your father left you some money now," said Salem.

"Where,"

Then Sabrina saw a bag of golden coins and a card on a chair where her father just sat on.

"Now lets Shop," said Aunt Hilda excitedly.


End file.
